Promesas son promesas
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: El debe irse por la guerra. A ella le toca quedarse. Pero ambos saben que lo que tienen no es un mero amor de colegio. El le jura regresar, y ella esperarlo. Esta historia cuenta los eventos sucedidos al reencontrarse.
1. Años antes

_**Promesas son promesas**_

_**Capítulo 1 (introducción): Años antes...**_

-¿Me prometes que volverás?

-Te lo prometo.

-¿Lo juras?- él la miró con ternura.

-Ven...-tomó un trozo de pergamino y su tintero- No tengo mucho tiempo pero esto es lo que haremos...- tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir a la par que relataba en voz alta- _Yo... Harry James Potter te prometo, Ginevra Molly Weasley, volver por tí luego de la gran batalla. Prometo retomar lo que dejo hoy; tu amor, que me acompañará y me ayudará a vencer, o me seguirá por toda la eternidad cuando perezca en el intento_- Ginny sonrió con sus ojos algo húmedos- _Prometo que, de seguir viviendo, volveré por ti y a los 25 años de ambos, te haré mi mujer..._- Ginny lo miró con añoro- _Firma..._- Hizo un garabato- _para la chica más linda del universo y la única dueña de mi corazón_...- él la miró al terminar- Y tú, Gin, más que nadie sabes que soy un hombre de palabra- Ella afirmó con la cabeza- ¿necesitas algo más para creerme, hermosa?

-Si...- recortó el pergamino y en la parte que quedaba, comenzó a escribir y recitar- _Yo, Ginevra Molly Weasley, te juro, Harry James Potter, que te esperaré todo el tiempo que prometes y te amaré día a día. Juro que aguardaré tu llegada y, a mis 25 años te aceptaré como esposo. Firma_- Hizo también un garabato- _Para el morocho más hermoso del planeta, tu Gin- _y dibujó un corazón al lado. El morocho sonrió.

-Te amo, y lo sabes...

-Si, y tú sabes que yo también te amo...

-Pero es hora de partir.

-Guardaré esto toda la vida...

-No hará falta, volveré antes y... seremos una pareja normal¡lo prometo!- sonrió y le dio su beso de despedida.

* * *

**cortiisimo el cap, porqe es un cap de apertura...  
no dice mucho, pero bueno, luego veran. Besos.**


	2. Y yo sigo buscándote

_**Capítulo 2: Y yo sigo buscándote...**_

-¿Dónde diablos está?- se quejaba- ¡Por Dios¡No puedo ser más despistada!

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas?- preguntó Tom.

-¡Mis zapatos especiales!- Dijo Ginny con obviedad.

-¿Hay de esos?

-¡claro!, me los regaló un amigo hace mucho tiempo y... ¡simplemente son especiales!

-¿Hace cuanto que no los ves?

-unos... ahora que lo mencionas, mucho tiempo...- se detuvo- y es raro, los amo... ¡solía usarlos siempre por cualquier excusa!

-Deben estar en el sótano¿No es allí adonde va a parar todo?- ella se levantó y fue a besarlo.

-¡Por eso te amo!

-¡Lo sé!- sonrió.

-¿Puedes decirle a las chicas que metan mis bolsos en el auto?, ahora bajo...

-¿bolsos¿cuántos llevas?

-cinco...

-¿CINCO?, pero... ¿cuánto tiempo te vas?

-Es mi familia, Tom... hace dos años que no los veo en carne y hueso.

-¿cuanto?- volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé aún... si todo sale bien, cinco meses, pero probablemente, un año...

-¡¿Qué¿Por qué también no te mudas?

-¡vamos!, un año se pasa volando, no es nada... además no es seguro.

-No sé si lo tolere...

-¡Puedes visitarme cuando quieras!- miró el reloj- ¡Dios!, perderé el vuelo, carga mis cosas, iré a buscar los zapatos.

Bajó al sótano de su moderno departamento. Comenzó a correr las cajas más próximas a la entrada, esas contenían cosas recientes y, a sus zapatos rojos no los veía hacia tiempo ya.

-¡Quizás aquí!- hurgó unas cajas y vio una agenda algo extravagante- ¿y esto? No te recuerdo a ti...- La abrió y algo cayó al suelo, lo tomó y luego leyó la agenda.

"_**Hoy es, hoy es el día. Él se marchó pero dejó esto, y por ahora es suficiente"**_.

Luego observó el papel que había caído y observó su contenido. Quedó anonada. Allí estaba su juramento... ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?. Quizás su mente quería olvidar aquella dolorosa etapa, su huída. Pero... recordaba aquel día, y aquel juramento, como si estuviera pasando en aquel instante. Se quedó unos segundos martirizándose, llamándose insensible al haberlo escondido, al haberlo dejado olvidado en cajas, aquello tan hermoso.

-Ginny¿estás lista...¿qué sucede¿por qué lloras...?

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Harry no podía creerlo, por fin dejaría de vivir solo, por fin se mudaría con su amigo. Bueno, sería una semi mudanza. Su novia vivía en frente por lo que su amigo casi ni figuraría en su departamento. Las últimas cosas ya estaban embaladas. Deseaba dejar esa casa horrible. Exceptuando que había pertenecido a su padrino, no había nada que le gustara de ella.

-¿listo?- preguntó Ron.

-¡Claro!, deja despedirme ¿si?

-seguro...

Harry subió las escaleras, despidiéndose de la casa y de los momentos allí vividos, además de verificar que no se olvidaba de nada. Miró su escritorio y una imagen se presentó en su mente. ¡Y por suerte!. Recordó haber dejado algo en aquel cajón en caso de emergencia. Lo abrió y lo encontró vació. Sin embargo, recordó sacarle la tapa, dejando visible un "escondite". Tomó el único papel que había allí y lo leyó.

-¡Oh Dios...¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- se golpeó la cabeza- Ginny...- suspiró.

* * *

**Bueno, lamento decepcionarlos pero acabo de notar que todos los capítulos de este fic son más o menos así de largos. Es decir, son bastante cortos. Pero si les gusta, prometo subir con rapidez... ayer lo estaba releyendo, y es medio bobo así que a la vez que lo actualizo voy a intentar cambiarlo un poco, porque sino será muy estúpido. Ojalá les guste... Besos!**


	3. Tu turbia llegada

_**Capítulo 3: Tu turbia llegada...  
**_

-Hace mucho que no la veo¿cómo estará?- preguntó Harry.

-Rubia, de ojos celestes y un poco gorda...- el morocho lo miró preocupado- ¿Tu que crees¡Igual!

-¡Mira!- Señaló a una hermosa chica- ¿crees que sea ella?- Levantó el papel que tenía escrito en sí, "Pelirroja Weasley".

-¡Ni en tus sueños Potter!

-¿porque no?

-Ella no es tan sexy, además, ella viene sola...- sonrió mirando a la chica.

-Te digo que es ella Ron...

-¡Te digo que no!

-¡Ah¿no?... Entonces ¿Por qué se dirige a nosotros?

-¡¡Ron!!- ella lo abrazó y él quedó algo tarado.

-¿Ginny?

-¡Claro que Ginny¿A quien esperas¿A la mujer maravilla?- Les vio la cara- Lo siento un chiste yanquee.

-¿Desde cuando tan linda?... ¡Dios!, Norteamérica te sienta genial...- comenzó a analizarla- pelo largo, exuberante figura, ropa que te queda perfecta... ¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermanita?

-Solo unos cam... ¡¿Harry?!- él asintió tímido pero feliz- ¡Hablando de cambios¡Ni te reconocí!... ¡Mira en lo que te has convertido!- lo abrazó- "Te extrañé de más"- le susurró de manera que solo él escuchó.

-"¡no tienes idea cuanto!"- aseguró Harry en su oído.

Tom se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar.

-¡Oh!... Lo siento corazón, el es Tom...

-Hola- extendió su mano- cuando dijo que vendría por un año no pude permitirlo, la extrañaría de horrores, así que, lamento importunarlos...

-¡De ninguna manera!- aseguró Ron- ¡vamos...¡Ay hermanita!, tenemos tanto que hablar...

-¡Lo sé!- sonrió.

Habían llegado por fin a la madriguera. Los cuatro se adentraron en la humilde casa. Tom quedó embobado.

-¡Que casa tan genial!

-Lo sé- sonrió la pelirroja- ¡es mágica!

-él...- señaló Ron.

-Si, soy mago... el hecho que viva en Norteamérica no quiere decir que sea un aburrido muggle- sonrió.

-Es verdad... ¡MA!... ¡la peque está aquí!

-¡Oh¡Ahí estás!

-¡Ma!

-¡Hija!... ¡tanto tiempo!- la abrazó- nunca más te ausentes tanto tiempo...

-Lo prometo...

-¡Wow!, ese continente hace maravillas¡estás bellísima!

-¡Gracias!, ma, el es Tom...

-¡Hola cariño, un gusto!

-Todo mío, jamás contó Ginny que su hogar era tan bello y que tenía una fantástica familia...

-¡Que agradable!- sonrió Molly- pónganse cómodos.

-¡Hey Ron¿y mi cuñada?

-En casa, preparando la cena, aprendió a cocinar y está enloquecida... dijo que como mamá preparaba el almuerzo, ella la cena.

-¡Que dulce!- se giró para hablarle a Tom- Hermione es mi mejor amiga y cuñada¡Vas a amarla!

Mientras almorzaban...

-¿Y como van las cosas en el otro continente?

-Bueno, casi como aquí¿no Tom?

-¿él es de acá?- preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, si. Me críe hasta los 12 y luego tuve que mudarme pero mi familia sigue aquí...

-... Así que también los visitaremos ¿no?

-Claro corazón...

-Y¿dónde se quedaran?- preguntó Molly.

-Bueno, pensábamos en un hotel... él no quiere molestar a su familia y yo...

-...y tu no molestas, el problema es que el único cuarto bacante es el tuyo, pueden compartirlo...

-¡No!- soltó Harry- sería ilógico cuando el departamento que compartimos con Ron está prácticamente vacío, yo no termino de mudarme y él no está nunca... ¡Sobra espacio para dos!

-Es verdad- acotó Ron.

-No, creo que es mejor el hotel, no queremos molestar- soltó Tom.

-No, creo que es mejor que vengan...

-Yo creo que... mejor lo debatimos después- sentenció Ginny.


	4. Dame, solo dame

_Volvi y actualizo un dos por uno... jajaja (malisimo el chiste) en fin. Aca va este, que no se si está gustando, a mi me quedó más trucho de lo que quería hacerlo, peor espero que sepan disculparme, me había propuesto hacerlo y dije, FUE, salió así. Tenganle piedad... al cuento i a mi... :)... Agradecimientos especiales a los que dejaron review!_

_**astrid91  
gin-ynia**  
**xMariana Radcliffex  
Zafiro Potter  
veela.io  
lunatipola  
hermioneyron  
**_

_Muchas gracias a los que leen y se interesan por el fic... y aunque no dejen revs, hay que nombrarlos... por otro lado, olvidé antes de irme, de desearle Felicidades... lo siento, pero la intención estuvo. Besos!**  
**_

_**Capítulo 4: Dame, solo dame...**_

-De verdad, no tenías que molestarte, Harry.

-No es molestia Gin- se acercó- Además, ni sueñes que te dejaba sola con él ¡En un hotel!- ella sonrió.

-Que tonto...

-¿Café?

-Amargo por favor...

-¿estás loca?- la observó curioso.

-Una cosa no quita la otra- volvió a sonreír- es solo que creo que las cosas deben tener su sabor natural y original... ¡Ven¡Pruébalo!

-¡Ni modo!, una sola vez caí en esa, y te juro que nunca más...

-¡Déjame a mí!. Tom siempre dice que mis cafés son los mejores.

-¡Uhh!, lo siento- levantó las manos en señal de rendición y lleno de sarcasmo- ¡Tom lo dice!

-¡Que pavo que eres!, bueno, sabes que no soy creída, pero mis cafés... ¡Dios!. Satisfacción garantizada- le guiñó un ojo.

El se quedó mirándola con añoro mientras ella preparaba el café y aparentemente, le explicaba como. Pero le era imposible prestarle atención- ...entonces, lo mueles bien, así se impregna el sabor y... ¿Harry?- volteó a mirarlo- ¿qué¿qué tengo?

-No tienes la menor idea de todo lo que te extrañé- ella sonrió con un dejo de melancolía.

-Yo también... ¿cuántos años hace que...?

-...ocho.

-No, no podríamos...

-La última vez que te vi, tenías 16 años...

-Si, lo recuerdo- hubo un incómodo y prolongado silencio- ¿por qué nunca nos vimos?

-El destino, le dicen... cuando yo regresé tenías 18 y te habías mudado a América para estudiar.

-Si...

-Prométeme que no te irás de nuevo, Gin...- La penetró con la mirada, de tal manera que lo sintió en su corazón y comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

-No puedo prometerte eso, Harry...

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que...?

-Mi vida, Harry... he venido un año porque todo se extrañaba. Pero un año es solo un año- "Solo pídeme que lo deje todo... y me mudo contigo sin importarme nada".

-¿Vas a abandonarnos de nuevo?

-No tienes porque verlo así... Puedes decir que me voy de regreso. Que yo ya te visité. Que tú siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa para cuando quieras devolverme el favor- él bajó la vista. Nada sería lo mismo una vez fuera del continente- ¡Vamos!, apenas si llegué... quedan 363 días- tomó su rostro y lo miró- No te pondrás melancólico desde ahora ¿verdad?- él negó con la cabeza. Besó su mejilla y lo abrazó- Te quiero mucho... y, no importa si me fuera a China o a Indonesia... Donde sea, siempre te querría- escondió su cabeza en el cuello aromático del morocho.

-Y yo a ti, pero...

-Basta de cosas tristes- se separó- toma tu café- él lo sostuvo. Ella lo miró y recordó aquel día que se escribieron el hermoso juramento q ahora, suponía, ella sola conservaba- ¿sabes?, ayer empacando encontré...- Pero se detuvo¿sería correcto decirle¿sería correcto "reclamarle" que nunca volvió por ella como había prometido?.

-¿qué¿qué encontraste?- "Mejor..."

-Los zapatos rojos- mostró sus pies, los tría consigo- ¿los recuerdas?- el sonrió.

-¡Oh¡Si¡Siguen quedándote igual de espectaculares!

-No podía venir sin ellos...

-Yo, hice las valijas para mudarme aquí y también encontré algo...- "¡Aguarda!, quizás no convenga. Es decir ¿para que decirle¿Para que reclamarle que **ELLA NO LO HABÍA ESPERADO** como acordaron?"- ¿te acuerdas de la hermosa cadenita que me regalaste?

-Si... Lo había olvidado.

-La mande a limpiar, había dejado de usarla por miedo a perderla- ella sonrió.

-¡Que tontería!- ambos tomaron un sorbo de café, Harry con un poco de miedo- ¿y?

-¡Wow!. Exquisito¡el mejor café amargo que tomé en mi vida!

-¡Gracias!- sonrió y se miraron.

-Es casi increíble lo hermosa que te pusiste...- "y yo que creí que no podía ser más bella".

-¿O sea que antes no lo era?

-No, me refiero a que... estás mucho más hermosa de que te recordaba, y pensé recordarte bien- le sonrió y ella logró sonrojarse por primera vez, ante todas las cosas que ya le había dicho- Pero sabes que siempre lo fuiste...- "Y me mata que vengas con otra persona" gruñó para sus adentros.

-Solo bromeaba...

-Yo no.

-Gracias. Yo solo puedo decir que, de no ser por tus ojos, no te reconocía. Estás hecho todo un hombre- se acercó a susurrarle- y uno muy sexy- lo miró con gesto de aprobación, provocando la sonrisa ajena.

-¡Oye! Mientras hacemos tiempo para ir a cenar con Hermione...- miró alrededor- ¿dónde está Tom?

-¡Oh!, está descansando, llegó con el último suspiro.

-¿crees que habrá problema si te secuestro un rato?- él la miró con cierta picardía.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-¡Bien!- Tomó su mano y salieron de la cocina hacia la puerta de salida del departamento.

-¿a dónde me llevas?

-¡Ya verás!- entraron en el garaje del edificio. Él sacó unas llaves.

-¿Tienes auto?- preguntó emocionada.

-Si¡ven!- le abrió la puerta de un convertible rojo pasión el cual había elegido especialmente por y para ella. El rojo le encantaba.

-¡Wow!

-¡Que fácil de impresionar eres!

-Pero esto es... genial.

-¡Vamos, sube!- una vez ella arriba, cerró la puerta y subió del otro lado. Encendió el motor y, emprendió la marcha.


	5. If you have my love, what would you do?

_Zafiro Potter:__ Es verdad, no lo parece, pero si lo son... de hecho ;)... Bueno no, no puedo decir nada... Gracias por tus infaltables criticas :)... Que bueno que te guste._

_Wiccancat:__ Gracias, la verdad que tu review me motivó a seguir con mi idea principal, lo más probable es que hubiera terminado de otra manera, pero noté que es verdad lo que dices, no por lo de tierno, sino por lo de lento... Gracias y agradecimientos especiales para todos los que me dejaron rev._

_IsmaDark:__ No me lo tomé a mal, de hecho me agrada que sean así de sinceros. Tu comentario está escrito con todo respeto y eso es lo bueno. Coincido contigo, y es que no me ha quedado como lo desee, pero creo que a partir de este capítulo, empieza la parte más interesante... oja te guste. Besos y gracias..._

_**Más agradecimientos...**_

_Ginnycris_

_Jazu potter_

_xMariana Radcliffex_

_Lunatipola_

_Hermioneyron_

_GRACIAS! ;)... para ustedes.. :)_

_**Capítulo 5: If you have my love, what would you do?**_

Luego de media hora de viaje, y todo tipo de conversaciones (exceptuando por supuesto el tema que le refería a ambos), Ginny comenzaba a preguntarse a donde era llevada.

-Ya casi llegamos- le leyó el pensamiento. Ella sonrió- ¡Aquí!- Harry apagó el motor y se bajó del auto. Le dio toda la vuelta y le abrió la puerta a ella para que bajara con comodidad.

-¿En dónde...?- él tomó su mano y la dirigió- ¡¡Wow!!, ¡Harry, esto es precioso!- se encontraban a la orilla del mar, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dándole un color anaranjado al agua del mar, y algunas olas no paraban de chocar con las piedras, considerablemente grandes que había a su derecha.

-¿verdad que si?. Aquí suelo venir a pensar.

-¿Qué cosas piensas?- _"Únicamente en ti..."_

-En todo, nada en especial- mintió.

-Pues, es simplemente asombroso- se sentó en la arena y él la imitó- ¡Es hermosa la vida!, ¿no crees?- él la miró con admiración.

-Definitivamente...- Ginny se recostó y él volvió a imitarla, quedando ambos, recostados muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Nunca había estado con alguien así ¿sabes?

-Así, ¿cómo?

-Disfrutando cada detalle, cada momento... Contigo me siento así. Siento que cada cosa tiene su propia belleza y, descubrí que es verdad y descubrí como valorarlo y disfrutarlo. No tienes idea de lo importante que es eso para mí... En Nueva York no hacemos más que correr todo el tiempo, nunca me detengo a pensar nada, no hay tiempo, o eso parece. Pero ni bien pise el aeropuerto y te vi, ¡Dios!... el tiempo de realentizó brutalmente- él sonrió sinceramente.

-Pues...- miró al cielo- me agrada serte útil...

-Es que, ya no es serme útil Harry- ahora fue ella quien lo miró- ahora es ser necesario, y no solo por esto que acabo de decirte, pero, no se que hubiera sido de toda mi vida, sin ti- él giró a verla y le sonrió intensamente. La abrazó. Ella se dejó abrazar.

Él estaba acostado boca arriba, y ella lo abrazaba de costado. La pelirroja dejó reposar su cabeza en su hombro. Ambos se quedaron allí, durante varios minutos. Ginny acariciaba de a ratos su abdominal y él jugaba con su pelo. De a ratos, sin pensarlo, depositaba besos en su hermosa frente. No hablaban, solo se hacían mutua compañía, a fin de cuentas, como bien había dicho ella, esas eran las pequeñas cosas que los hacían felices, que llenaban sus días de alegría. Miraban el cielo, disfrutaban la belleza natural del paisaje y, ¿para que negárselo? De su acompañante también. Se amaron en silencio.

Él la miró perdido y ella, al notarlo, le sonrió sonrojándose levemente. Ginny se acercó lentamente hacia él y cuando solo faltaban unos centímetro para la unión de sus labios, él se separó mirando el reloj.

-¡Dios!, Tom va a matarnos, será mejor que te devuelva de una vez- soltó Harry.

-Si...- él se levantó- ¡aguarda!, hay algo que decir...

-Te escucho.

-Solo quiero agradecerte y, espero que algún día yo pueda devolverte toda la felicidad que me das tú a cada momento... ¡Gracias por ser mi amigo más sincero y más amoroso!- tomó su rostro y depositó un beso en sus labios. Al separarse le sonrió- ¡Gracias por compartir esto conmigo!- Lo abrazó unos segundos y luego volvió a separarlo- Espero que Hermione no se enoje con nosotros. Vamos- tomó su mano- ¡muero de hambre...!

De regreso en el auto, no hablaron mucho. Ambos estaban pensando en si convenía hablar sobre lo que venían evitando desde que Ginny arribó. Pero ambos se dijeron que acababa de llegar y tendrían un año para tratarlo con sutileza. Harry, por otro lado, no sabía como reaccionar ante lo sucedido hace poco, y cuando miraba a Ginny buscando una respuesta, ella parecía no darle mayor importancia, simplemente observaba el paisaje con adoración.

-¡Es un lindo lugar!- fue todo lo que dijo.

-A mi me encanta...- la conversación murió allí mismo y los intentos fallidos de comenzar una nueva, también.

Al llegar, Ginny y Harry entraron en el departamento. Al parecer, Tom estaba bañándose, totalmente despreocupado.

-Iré a cambiarme- anunció Ginny.

-De acuerdo, oye lo del beso...- ella volteó a mirarlo, y le sonrió.

-Fue solo un beso de agradecimiento... No dejes que te atormente. No deberías tomarte las cosas tan a pecho...

-Tomaré tu consejo. ¡Ve!, no quiero que Tom se me enoje- se burló- Ella entró al cuarto en suite y vio la puerta del baño semi-abierta.

-¡Tom!, llegué...

-De acuerdo, ahora salgo linda...

Ginny comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. EN el momento en que quedó en ropa interior, Tom salió con unas prendas en su mano.

-¡Ten!, escogí por ti...

-¡Gracias!

-¿a dónde fuiste?. Despertar sin ti me desconcertó...

-Lo siento, no te avisé. Harry me llevó a un lugar espléndido.

-¿La pasaste bien?- le sonrió.

-Así es- le sonrió también.

-Me alegro por ti preciosa...- ella ya había acabado de vestirse y Tom no acababa de peinarse.

-Vamos a cenar a lo de Herms, ¿vienes o que?

-Si, si... ¡Que quejosa!

Ambos salieron del cuarto y se encontraron con Harry. Los tres ya listos salieron del departamento y, cruzando el pasillo, tocaron timbre en la puerta de enfrente.

-Herms llegamos- enseguida abrió la puerta.

-¡GINNY!- la abrazó- tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?

-Genial. Mira te presento a Tom...

-¡Hola!- Extendió su mano, la cual el rubio tomó.

-Un gusto.

-¿Qué tal tú Herms?

-También... pasen, pasen.

-Si, yo también me siento genial, hoy ha sido un día hermoso y como veo que a nadie le importa...- soltó Harry con sarcasmo. Hermione sonrió.

-A ti te veo a diario. ¡Vamos siéntense! ¡está la cena lista!- Ginny pareció ver por un momento, en Hermione, muchas semejanzas a su madre y sonrió. Todos obedecieron y tomaron sus asientos.

Durante la comida hablaron de todo un poco, sobre todo Ginny y Tom. Pero aunque la noche recién empezaba, y Hermione preparaba ya los cafés, Tom prefirió irse.

-Lo siento chicos, estoy exhausto...

-Pero dormiste toda la tarde- le dijo Ginny.

-Es que estos horarios me matan... lo siento linda...

-Bien...

-Hermione todo estuvo exquisito, pero muero de sueño.

-Descuida- le sonrió la castaña.

-¿Vienes?- le preguntó Tom a la pelirroja y a Harry no le agradó para nada. Ella asintió y se levantó de la mesa.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta, yo me quedaré un rato más, no tengo sueño aún...

-De acuerdo, ¡Que te diviertas hermosa!- Le dio un rápido besó en los labios, más parecido a un roce que otra cosa. Se fue y ella cerró la puerta y regresó a la mesa en donde Harry no estaba del todo conforme con aquella despedida.

-Es agradable, ¡me cae bien!- sonrió la castaña.

-Si, a mi también- soltó Ron, lo cual tampoco le agradó mucho a Harry. "¿Qué soy el único que observaba?... NO ME CAE BIEN... Ron no puedo creer que me traicionaras así" refunfuñaba para sus adentros.

-Yo lo adoro...- soltó Ginny con una gran sonrisa.


	6. No me dejes

_**Capítulo 6: No me dejes...  
**_

Luego de la cena, y durante el café, hablaban de nada y todo. Harry y Ginny eran quienes más entusiasmo le ponían a la conversación. Ron y Hermione se lanzaban miradas furtivas, ansiando que sus amigos desearan irse. Ginny lo notó primero y miró a Harry significativamente, él, notando el problema, falsificó un bostezo.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irme¿vienes Gin?

-Seguro.

-¿ya¿tan pronto?

-Si, no se preocupen, tenemos sueño...- saludaron y salieron del apartamento. Una vez cerrada la puerta del mismo Harry se volteó a ver a la pelirroja.

-Entonces¿vamos a caminar?

-Claro- sonrió feliz.

Ambos disfrutaron de su compañía como en los viejos tiempos. Como si cada segundo fuera suyo y no existiera nada más importante en todo el planeta, nada más que ellos.

-Te extrañé

-Y yo... Que no vuelva a suceder ¿ok?

-Lo prometo...

Tantas promesas habían dejado atrás que¿cómo confiar y creer, que al amanecer un nuevo día, todo seguiría siendo igual al anterior, a como lo habían prometido conservar?. Ambos ojos denotaban esperanzas y difundían confianza al otro.

----

Así fueron pasando los días, nunca mencionando nada al respecto de todo lo referido al pasado y a sus diversas promesas. Continuaron hablando de más, y ambos estuvieron muy cerca de sacar el tema, pero temía que el otro lo tomara para mal y, todo acabara peor de cómo había empezado. Simplemente agradecían tenerse el uno al otro a diario y, si algo debía pasar, daban por seguro que pasaría sin necesidad de intervenir. Y así pasaron seis meses, dejándose estar en cuanto a emociones, a necesidad de hablar, de desnudarse el alma enfrente del otro. Al pasar lo siete meses, y dándose cuenta de que no sabía más que hacer, como continuar ni manejar la situación a su lado, como disimular sus sentimientos, decidió volver a su casa.

En su momento, ambos creían y aseguraban que con el viaje de la pelirroja, su amor volvería a encontrarse, pero aquello jamás sucedió, aunque su amistad creció inmensamente. Ginny era la que, al parecer, sufría más de los dos. Lo creía indiferente a su amor, y eso le perforó el corazón. Le pidió a Tom de volver antes, y decidió no avisarle a Harry de su partida. Odiaría despedirse ordinariamente de él. Por el contrario, aprovechó el día anterior a su partida, para caminar con él y hablar de lo que sea que no los involucrara, como cualquiera de las otras veces.

----

-¿Y Gin?- preguntó Harry a Ron, por la noche.

-Fue con Tom a la casa de sus padres, y luego pasaría por la madriguera... porque...- calló.

-¿por qué?

-Pregúntale a ella cuando vuelva ¿si?, me lo explicó pero no le entendí- mintió notando su error- ya sabes cuan despistado soy...

----

-Me contó Ron que anduvieron de padres...- dijo al verla salir del baño de su cuarto (que para utilizarlo le pidió permiso a Harry, ya que Tom usaba el de su cuarto)- ¿algo en especial?

-Mmm... no.

-No te creo...

-Da igual ¿no?- besó su mejilla- Hasta mañana corazón...

-Aguarda- la sostuvo de la cintura. Ambos se miraron algo confundidos. Enseguida quitó sus manos y miró algo nervioso- Esto...- se rascó la cicatriz- Cuéntame...

-No pasó nada Harry...

-Ron estuvo por decirme pero se retracto así que hay algo que obviamente no quieres que sepa...

-Y si sabes eso¿por qué te empeñas en preguntarme?

-Quiero saber...

-Nada importante...

-Dime entonces...

-Harry...

-Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime...

-Basta...

-Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime...

-No molestes...

-Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime...

-Eres más inmaduro de lo que creí- sonrió. Se dio media vuelta para volver, pero él tomó su brazo y ella volteó.

-Dímelo... por favor.

-No...

-No me obligues a extorsionarte Ginny.

-Oh¿si?... Y¿qué harás?

-Dime...

-No, extorsióname... no tienes con...- La acercó y la besó. Al separarse ella lo miró perpleja.

-No me obligues a darte otro beso. ¡Dime!

-No me molestes más...- Volvió a besarla pero esta vez no la separó. Y él nunca lo supo, pero la dañó con ese beso. Ella que creía le era indiferente, ahora ser besada de esa manera, y partir al día siguiente- ¡Basta!- lo separó- Es que me voy mañana...- él que sonreía por cumplir su objetivo, se puso serio de repente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Me voy mañana Harry- agachó la cabeza.

-¿No te quedarías un año?

-Pues, no... iba a quedarme si algo salía mal, pero todo está perfecto sin mí-_"CLARO QUE NO... YO NO ESTOY PERFECTO"_ se quejaba Harry internamente- Tengo una responsabilidad con Tom, un trabajo... Olvidé mi cepillo de dientes¿me lo pasas?- Harry entró en el baño, lo sacó y se lo alcanzó.

-¿Vas a abandonarme de nuevo?

-No...- Lo miró- nos veremos en navidad.

-Faltan cinco meses...

-Pasará rápido- sonrió- Además, vas a escribirme¿no?

-Claro...

-Bien, creo que Tom ya se durmió. Será mejor que vaya yo también- Besó su mejilla, pero el corrió el rostro y la tomó de la cintura besándola como tanto deseó. Al separarse, ella solo dijo- Que descanses- con una sonrisa en su cara, y volvió a su cuarto.

-Ginny...

-¿si?- _"Me quedaría si solo me lo pides, pídemelo¡PIDEME QUE ME QUEDE!"_

-Que descanses...

-Igualmente. Adiós.

Harry se acostó esa noche con una enorme pena embargándole el corazón. Iba a extrañarla de más y de repente, tan rápido como llegó, se iría. Aún esperaba encontrar el momento adecuado de decirle que aún la amaba y que por fin empezara todo y, ya todo estaba terminando.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente. Se levantó, se cambió y notó que su casa estaba completamente vacía (en cuanto a personas) y, por sobre todo, faltaba ella. Se alarmó. Corrió a su cuarto y encontró una carta escrita a las apuradas y decía lo siguiente:

"_Gracias por todo bombón. De verdad. Tenías la expresión de un ángel, al dormir. Me dio pena y no te desperté, pero te besé antes de irme. Hasta la próxima Harry. Te adoro. Ginny."_

-¿Cómo que...?, Pero... Se fue sin¿cuándo¿Pro que?.

Corrió al departamento de Ron y golpeó con fuerzas. Nadie abría. Continuó unos segundos y salió Ron.

-¡Ron!, tu hermana... salió... no me despertó... carta...- se la mostró- y...

-¡Tranquilo!

-¡NO!

-Harry- lo saludó la castaña apareciendo detrás del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué no me avisó?

-No quiso despertarte, salió con Tom hace media hora, se fue algo decepcionada por...

-¿Por qué?

-Harry ¿por qué no le dijiste lo que sientes?, esperaste ¿qué¿siete años?- Preguntó Ron.

-Porque... porque... porque ella no me dejó. Además es tarde para mí, está con Tom y no es un mal chico...- Ron y Hermione se miraron a los ojos y echaron a reír.

-Con Tom...- reían.

-¿qué?

-Harry se nota a la legua que Tom no sale con ella...

-¿qué?

-Tom es gay- se burló su amigo- Lo noté yo ni bien pisó el país- dijo Ron divertido.

-Pero...

-¿Por qué crees que nunca preguntamos desde cuando eran pareja o como se conocieron?

-¡Vamos!- le dijo Hermione- ¡Corre!, el avión sale en cuarenta minutos.

Harry no lo pensó dos segundos y echó a correr. Para pensar tenía todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto.

A duras penas, llegó al aeropuerto en veinte minutos, batiendo un gran record de persecución. Y aunque de seguro ella estaba esperando para ser ubicada, se colaría por donde sea con tal de volver a verla y decirle todo. Solo con tal de convencerla para que se quedase con él.

No sabía en que puerta arribaría ella, pero de pronto resonó el último llamado al vuelo de Nueva York en una puerta a dos metros. No la vio por ningún lado.

-¡Ginny...!- corrió. Al llegar a la puerta, tampoco estaba en la cola- ¡GINNY...!- gritaba.

Intentó pasar de todas las formas pero no sucedió. Pidió a la azafata que buscara a una Ginny pelirroja y le pidiera que se encontrara con él. A regañadientes fue la azafata y volvió con ella.

-¡Que bueno que te encuentro...!- dijo intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

-Harry¿qué...?

-Quédate¡por favor!- toda la gente estaba viéndolos como si fuera una película. Algunos hasta emocionados.


	7. No tenerte aquí ya me hace mal

_**Bueno, aca termina, pero no me gustó. Le falta algo, pero no me voy a quedar a ver que le falta, no me gustó desde el principio, no sé a ustedes. Me gustó la idea pero para nada como lo escribí. Besos.**_

_**  
**_

_**Capítulo 7: No tenerte aquí ya me hace mal**_

-¡Quédate y hazme feliz!

-Yo...- miró para todos lados. Tom se asomó por la puerta.

-Linda¡vamos!

-No puedo Harry, ya es tarde, y mi vuelo... ¡Lo siento!- besó su mejilla y se adentró de nuevo.

Harry se sintió desfallecer¿por qué lo dejaba?. Él la amaba tanto, y ahora, no podría decírselo. Dándolo ya todo por perdido y con mil miradas de lástima en su nuca, comenzó el camino de regreso, desganado.

-¿Por qué nunca volviste por mí?- Salió Ginny con la mirada algo perturbada, pero fija en él, y sintiendo que no podía irse sin saberlo.

-¿Qué?- se dio vuelta con una pequeña nueva esperanza.

-Hace años. Encontré el papel donde firmaste y juraste volver por mí... nunca sucedió.

-Volví. ¡Claro que volví por ti!, fuiste la esperanza para ganar, y volví, pero te habías ido... a estudiar, yo no podía quitarte eso, ni podía quedarme allá.

-Lo hubiera dejado por ti¡Todo lo hubiera dejado!

-Y¿eso es lo que crees que quería para ti¿Atarte a mí futuro sin dejarte vivir?

-Te esperé... todos estos años y...

-Aquí estoy, solo para ti... como siempre ha sido Gin...

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?, estuve siete meses aquí, y nunca mencionaste nada.

-Por Tom, creí que salías con él y...

"_ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA EL VUELO 238 CON DESTINO A NUEVA YORK"._

-Es hora de irme...- se acercó a abrazarlo. Lo besó con ternura- Voy a extrañarte- le dijo cuando se separó y con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

-Entonces no te vayas Gin... no me hagas esto, por favor- Le rogó.

-No puedo, debo volver- se separó- Lo siento...

Esa noche no fue una de las mejores para él. No pudo dormir de tanto extrañarla, de tanto pensarla. La quería con él y... estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla. Se levantó y una vez bañado y cambiado, sonó el timbre. Abrió la puerta maldiciendo por no poder ir a comprar los pasajes como lo tenía planeado.

-¿GIN?- Ella lo abrazó.

-No pude...- lloraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó abrazándola y con una inmensa sonrisa en su cara.

-No podía irme... además hoy es 17 de agosto¿recuerdas?, no tendría sentido irme si es mi cumpleaños número 25...- Él la abrazó feliz.

-Pero¿qué hay de tu trabajo y Tom?

-Mi trabajo, no importa pensaba dejarlo de todos modos, y Tom, él es mi amigo, lo entendió a la perfección.

-Pensé que ustedes...

-No, él es gay.

-Pero lo besabas y...

-¡Como a ti!, es la forma en que nos saludamos.

-¡Que tonto que fui!

-Así es...

-Nunca te dije que te amo por Tom, porque pensé que habías quebrantado tu juramento, y ahora... me arrepiento tanto.

-¿Por qué? Al fin y al cabo volviste, y ambos tenemos 25 y...

-... vamos a casarnos- le sonrió el morocho.

-Te amo- lo besó.

-Y yo te amo a ti Ginny- la besó él también.


End file.
